


AKA Milestone

by Alexz6



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and her mother argue over Dorothy wanting Trish to date, in order to make her more marketable but Trish hasn't even had her first real kiss yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Jessica Jones, Alias, or Hellcat.
> 
> I am NOT a writer. Getting back into writing is killing me. These two have just wormed their way into my brain and it's like an itch I can't scratch. Someone please start writing Trishica so I can go back to being the picky reader that I am.

AKA Milestone

~*~*~*~*

The front door slamming against the frame was all the warning she needed. A teenaged Jessica Jones scrambled off her perch on the window in the room the Walkers had granted her, and rushed to stub the nub of cigarette left between her fingers before tossing it to the fire escape outside. As the yelling began in the living room, the brunette grabbed at the waiting can of Fresh Laundry scented Febreeze, spraying it liberally over not only the area, but her own person as well.

“I don’t understand why you have to rebuff every single suitor that tries to approach you, Patsy!” The screech of Dorothy Walker’s professional demeanor cracking reached her ears, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

Over the past few months of her sharing living space with the Walkers, it had become clear that child star Patsy Walker was rising stock as she neared the big one-eight. And the world was chomping at the bit. Jessica was disgusted every time the topic arose.

_Hell, I’m disgusted by ALL of it_ , Jessica thought, pushing quietly to the bathroom to brush the smoke from her breath. Apparently, mommy dearest, desperate to squeeze every last drop of profit from her golden goose of a daughter, was attempting to tie the child star to the newest big thing on the scene, no matter if he was nearly twice her age or not.

“He’s disgusting, mother!” And there she was. Jessica smirked. While she hated having to keep quiet about what Dorothy Walker was doing to her very own daughter, she couldn’t help but get a kick out of the blonde talking back. “He’s old, and creepy. I’m not even eighteen yet! I will not go out with him!”

“It’s one fucking dinner, Patsy. One! How hard is that? I swear, you are such an ungrateful brat, after everything I’ve done for you!” The slap that followed couldn’t be drowned out by the running water as she washed, and the smirk was quickly wiped away.

Knowing what was coming, Jessica turned the tap so the water stopped running, and crossed her arms and she leaned against the new sink, waiting for the blonde to—

“Gah!” Trish half grunted, half shouted, fingers coming up to rip the red wig her mother still made her wear for public appearances off her head. Her eyes barely paused on Jessica, this now a common occurrence. The brunette traced her eyes over the wig cap Trish was quickly removing, eyes taking note of the red blossoming across her cheek. Realizing she had been staring a moment too long, Jess cleared her throat and moved forward.

“Here, let me get that.” This, too, had become old-hat, and her fingers expertly rose to untangle the curls blonde hair had been twisted into in order to fit under the wig. Brown eyes squinted sympathetically. They were too tight again, Dorothy having managed to get to the blonde before Jessica could offer to help. “Crap night?”

Watery green eyes rolled with a huff. “What do you think?”

“I think you were set out as bait again.” Jessica smirked briefly. With the same curiosity that had led her to take note of her neighbors’ comings and goings, what seemed like a lifetime ago, she noted the other girl was leaning heavily to her sighed, and relaxed far to easily into the fingers combing out now-freed hair. Her smirk dropped. “I also think that you maybe got a little feel-good party favor while you were there?”

Eyes closed, and more relaxed now that her scalp wasn’t being constantly tugged at, Trish’s lips lifted into a mischievous smile. “Mm.” She moaned softly. “How else would you expect me to make it through the night?”

More concerned than she’d like to admit, even to herself, Jessica helped lower the blonde to sit on the floor, backs against the tub. “How many and how long ago, blondie?”

“Only one.” Trish sighed, eyes opening again. Jessica, heads closer together now, can see the teary eyes were most likely from the slap, than whatever she took. “It was a while ago. I just, I just needed something.”

Green eyes rose slowly to meet the brunette’s own. A tear dropped. A sniff. And Jessica’s heart, or what remained of it after the accident, broke a little more. “She—they expect me to start going out with all these guys now. I could get away with rumors before. The vultures had at least a modicum of decorum and held back. But now…”

Jess wipes away the tear, let’s the blonde settle a little more firmly into her arms. This is the only contact she allows herself nowadays. Not since her parents. She can’t bring herself to touch another person, and squirms out from under Dorothy’s arm on the odd occasion she feels the need to parade her little charity case in front of the cameras. Attempting to lighten the mood a bit, her cocky smirk returns. “You mean you weren’t dating that one guy in the boy-band, but secretly macking on all the boys on the _It’s Patsy_ cast?”

With a watery chuckle, Trish smiled at Jess, eyebrow raised in pointed question. Realizing her mistake, Jess blushed, stuttering, “I— my brother was a fan.”

The blonde’s smile dropped, and she nodded slowly. “Actually I—” Here, she paused. Her own blush rising, further darkening the red at her cheek. “I haven’t ever kissed anyone, you know, when it wasn’t scripted for the show.”

Jessica hummed eyes still roving over the mark that was sure to bruise, perhaps lightly though. Dorothy was never one for damaging her merchandise. She scowled.

“What?” The blonde noticed the furrowing brow, and downward tug at the brunette’s lips.

“Nothing.” Jess jerked her eyes toward the door, frown firmly in place, but arms not moving from around the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes, thing.” Now the blonde was frowning, too. And though Jessica hadn’t pulled back, Trish put some space between them to look at the brunette. “I know that look. You promised you wouldn’t, Jessica.”

“I won’t.” The super-powered teen snapped.

“Jess.” Trish’s tone was still firm, but softer than before. And that was all it took. With one word, Jessica’s eyes were back on hers.

“I won’t! Look!” Jessica waved her arms around as much as she could with one arm still pinned behind the blonde’s shoulders. “So what? You haven’t gotten your fairytale kiss?”

Trish snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. Fairytale kiss. No.” They had leaned into each other again as the argument was once again bypassed, and Trish’s tone softened further. “Not fairytale. I don’t need that. But I couldn’t just— I’d like to at least _trust_ my first _real_ kiss. And the way my mom’s pushing with these new old guys… with my luck, it’ll be with some grandpa.”

Jessica’s nose scrunched at the thought. “Well, I mean, you’ve known the guys from the show for a while now, right? I mean, they’re not all dicks, from what I could tell at the last party. That guy, Ted? He seemed nice enough.”

Again, Trish snorted a laugh. Jessica was starting to wonder if she should be offended at how often the blonde seemed to laugh at her. “You mean Trent? You do know he’s gay right?”

Jessica’s eyes widened. “Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know? You and your mom are pretty much the extent of my human interaction.”

Trish was full on giggling now, and Jessica couldn’t tear her eyes away. “Maybe if you didn’t glare holes into everyone at school!”

“Whatever. What do I need them for when I’ve got you laughing at me all the time?” Their eyes accidentally locked at that, and Trish’s giggles died out, her face becoming serious once more.  
“Yeah, Trent is nice.” Trish sighed, eyes pointedly dropping to Jessica’s lips. “But I don’t— I don’t really think I trust anyone any more.”

Jessica, having noticed where the blonde’s eyes were resting, gulped. Quickly she darted out her tongue against suddenly dry lips. “No?”

Green eyes seemed to darken the longer they stayed pinned on magenta lips. She’d always been a bit entranced by the deep color of Jessica’s mouth. The bathroom seemed to be heating up by the second, and she didn’t know if this was just the haze coming over her eyes, but they seemed to be leaning closer…

“No. No one except… except you.”

“Yeah?” It was breathy, and Jessica wanted to kick herself for it. “I— I guess, well, I guess I trust you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I mean, you haven’t, like told anyone about my… thing.” Jessica stuttered, nerves suddenly flaring.

“Your thing?” Trish breathed out, hers came with a smile though. She could never be afraid, not with Jessica there.

“Yeah. My, my whole… you know—”

Trish shook her head, smile still in place. “Jess?”

“Yeah.”

“Shut up.”

“Wow. Rude mu—” And then she wasn’t saying anything anymore. Sticky pink lips pressed against hers, stealing all her words. Not moving away, her brow furrowed once more. She had told Trish she didn’t need to put on lip-gloss this morning, had told her it was gross and sticky. But as the blonde parted her lips, just a bit, just enough to allow her lips to softly catch the brunette’s lower one, she found she cared less than she expected she would. Not that she had been thinking of this, of experiencing the lip-gloss this up close and personal.

Trish pulled back softly, then pushed forward once more, but as she came in to take Jessica’s mouth in hers once more, the brunette realized that, no. This wasn’t how this worked. Trish was the quiet one. Shy almost. She, Jessica, was the take charge one of the two of them, and she was not to be taken. So as the blonde’s lips came closer, parted, the brunette pushed forward faster, and parted her lips just that little bit further allowing to her to capture the blonde’s lips in hers instead.

Trish gasped, allowed it to continue for a bit longer, and then pulled back. Not far. Just enough room to breathe. “You’ve been smoking again.”

Jess pulled back further, eyes snapping open. “What?”

Trish chuckled softly, letting the brunette resettle against the tub before moving to find her place in the brunette’s shoulder, relaxing immediately. As was normal when Dorothy was up in arms about something or other, the two would wait it out in the bathroom, until the older woman tired herself out.

“It’s gross.” The blonde teased.

“Shut up.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit just need to get Trishica out of my system...  
> I'm not promising anything, but it feels like an itch in my brain.  
> If you guys wanna pitch prompts in my tumblr, it's aka-anexz6 over there.  
> Someone save me from myself.


End file.
